


"You're such a good girl."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Hand Tongues, Mirror Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Praise, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: As expected, Alaric’s patience had paid off.The room was dark. He sat on Kutu’s bed, had her sitting on his lap with her back against his chest. Her thin nightgown was gathered above her waist, legs kept spread with his. He had an arm loosely wrapped across her torso and a hand teasingly ghosting over the warm, sensitive skin of her inner thigh. This was one of the only times he didn’t wear gloves.





	1. "You're such a good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

As expected,  **[Alaric](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33723422)** ’s patience had paid off.

The room was dark. He sat on  **[Kutu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** ’s bed, had her sitting on his lap with her back against his chest. Her thin nightgown was gathered above her waist, legs kept spread with his. He had an arm loosely wrapped across her torso and a hand teasingly ghosting over the warm, sensitive skin of her inner thigh. This was one of the only times he didn’t wear gloves.

Her hand flew to his wrist when he migrated higher. “W-wait–”

“It’s alright, Gem,” Alaric reassured from behind his mask. “We’ll take it slow.” He slipped his fingers between her lips and stroked until she was slick and softly panting with the beginnings of arousal; the grip on his wrist forgotten. “Give me your hand.”

“Huh?”

Alaric’s patience didn’t falter as he took her hand, the back of it now wet, and pressed her fingertips to the spot just above her clit; began massaging in slow circles. “Just like this.”

Kutu gasped at the pleasant, new sensation; did what she was told. She surprised herself by shivering at his praise, a wave of warmth pooled in her crotch.

“ _You’re such a good girl_.”

The hand that held her to him slipped under her gown to thumb at one of her nipples. She squirmed when he pinched it. “ _Oh!_ ”

Alaric smiled to himself, coated his fingers with her slick once more, then slowly inserted one halfway.

“Gem,” he purred by her ear between pants of his own, adding another sooner than he usually would. His cocks sandwiched between the confines of his clothes and Kutu’s back, painfully throbbed with want; he would’ve hastened their foreplay and mounted her by now if not for the fact that she was proving to be fun to play with.

Alaric pressed in two more fingers; grunted under his breath as she reflexively clenched around him.

Kutu’s hand stilled. She instinctively widened her legs to wordlessly beckon him further when he began properly fucking her with shallow, slow thrusts; hooked her feet around his calves for better stability — he mentally noted to play with her in front of a mirror next time. The hand that teased her nipples moved higher when her head fell back, and he loosely curled it around her throat.

“You like that, Gem?” Alaric teased, refusing to allow his fingers to venture any deeper. A low chuckle escaped him when Kutu whined in frustration, her body trying to chase him as her nails dug into his thighs. “That’s my girl.”

He humored her lust for him a bit longer, then, without warning, withdrew both hands and nudged her off him and onto the bed. Startled and confused, she blinked at him after quickly rolling onto her back.

“W… why’d you stop?” she breathed, panting.

He wiped his hand off with a cloth he had brought, then shifted to loom over her, watched a flicker of hope appear as she thickly swallowed. “Where’s the fun in giving you exactly what you want during our first time?”

Not waiting for a response, he pushed himself to his feet and headed for the door. “Goodnight, Gem,” he tossed over his shoulder, smoothing out his clothes and cloak. “Sweet dreams.”


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric finishes what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Alaric sat on Kutu’s bed, took her in as she peacefully slept. She was curled up on her side, her short hair messily gathered around her head like a halo, lips parted. He slipped an ungloved hand up under her nightgown and between her thighs, tugged them apart, then lightly raked his nails along the sensitive skin.

He swiftly withdrew when she stirred from the stimulation, rolled her onto her back. “Gem.”

Kutu groggily stared at him a long moment, then gasped in surprise and quickly sat up when the pieces connected. “You — this isn’t a dream, is it?”

“No. I have some free time.”

She gave him her best defiant stare; he wondered how many times she had rehearsed it. “If you’re just going to… to cast me aside again then you can leave.”

Alaric stood, offered her a hand. “Quite the opposite.” He pulled her to her feet when she accepted his invitation.

The dark room around them briefly blurred, and when it sharpened they were in his room. A multitude of small, floating candles sprung to life around a full length mirror that stood by the bed, the illumination soft enough to not cause any glare. He silently led her to it, enjoyed her confusion as he turned her to face it.

“What’s this for?”

His hands made their way to her hips, began gathering the fabric of her nightgown. “Us.”

Kutu nervously bit her lip as she watched through the mirror, looked away just before he exposed her. His hands paused.

“Ah-ah, Gem. Watch.” He waited to continue until after she mustered the courage to return her gaze to their reflections. “Arms up,” he ordered, lifting the gathered fabric up her torso. “I want to see all of you.”

He felt her shiver, swiftly pulled her gown up and over her head after she hesitantly raised her arms. He discarded it on the bed behind them as she hugged her chest.

“Good girl,” he purred, pulling her against him by her hips, not seeming to mind her shyness. “Are you ready for me to make the other night up to you?”

At her curious expression, he tugged her down with him to the floor; met no resistance. Sitting against the side of his bed, he situated them so she was, once again, on his lap.

Alaric ran his hands over every inch of her, noted which spots she reacted favorably. “Move your arms for me, Gem,” he coaxed. When she obeyed, he rewarded her by rolling her nipples between his fingers, enjoyed how she sucked in a breath and squirmed.

He decided to move on when she whimpered from overstimulation and grabbed at his wrists. He slid them down her stomach and skipped over her crotch, briefly massaged her already-parted thighs before spreading them further. “Watch.”

Kutu quickly averted her gaze at being put on display, blushing from embarrassment. “I… I  _can’t_.”

He firmly cupped a hand under her chin, gently forced her to turn her head forward. “You can and you will,” he said, slipping the fingers of his other hand between her now-wet lips to tease her entrance. When her gaze returned to the mirror he hummed, inserted a finger. “That’s my girl.”

He kept his gaze on her face as he worked her up to four fingers slower than last time, marveled at how her shy glances became less and less frequent as she gave in to the pleasure. The hand that held her head migrated down to her neck.

When she could comfortably take his fingers, he withdrew them, ignored her nervous whine. He pressed his palm against her slit, grunted as she gasped and clenched around his thick tongue as it pressed inside.

“You like that?” he breathed, resisting the urge to grind against her.

Kutu responded with a moan. Her hands flew down to cover his when he began to retract, firmly pressed it back against her as she tried to close her legs.

He growled low at her attempt to trap him, let his tongue venture deeper as he slightly tightened his hold around her neck. “You like me being inside you, hm? Look at you.”

Lost in the moment, she smiled at their reflections as her hips moved.

Taking the hint, he fucked her with his tongue until her face scrunched up with impending release. She grabbed for his thighs, mouth open as she interrupted the rhythm by squirming. He slid his other hand down to massage above her clit, helping to push her over the edge. “Come for me, my Gem.”

He continued pleasuring her when she tensed; only ceased when she fell slack against his chest, eyes closed, thighs quivering as she breathed heavily.

Alaric ached with need while Kutu rode out her high. He triumphantly grinned behind his mask as he reached for her discarded nightgown and wiped his hands.

She was  _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
